Saturday Night Live Wiki:Style guide
Please follow these guidelines when creating and editing articles. *With the exception of episode articles, the article should always begin with the article title, in bold; words preceding it should only appear for visibility. For articles about physical things, the name should be followed by a form of the verb "be", followed by a description of who or what the subject of the article is. Examples: **'George Carlin' is an American comedian... **'Season 2' of Saturday Night Live... **The April 11, 1981 episode of Saturday Night Live... *Articles about people or episodes should include an " ", a template that places a box in the top-right of the episode. This is done via the , , , , , or templates. *When including more than three images or videos in a single section (excluding the one in the infobox), please use a gallery. *If footnote references are used in an article, a "References" section should be included, using the template . *If external links are supplied, they should be placed in a section entitled "External links". **If used, "References" and "External Links" should be the last two sections, in that order. Linking :See also: '' Internal links are created by surrounding words in double brackets, like this. Links should be created for any subject that may be covered in his wiki, including (but not limited to) actors, musicians, or characters. Some subjects are notable enough to be on Wikipedia, but aren't notable to the SNL universe, i.e. political scandals. These don't require an article on this wiki, but their Wikipedia article can be linked with a special link: wikipedia:Wikipedia will render wikipedia:Wikipedia, which links to the Wikipedia article. Editors should avoid including the same link multiple times in an article; only the first instance should be linked. Red links and short articles Red links aren't undesirable; they are a normal part of any wiki. It is not necessary to avoid them. For that reason, editors should avoid two unnecessary practices: #Don't remove the brackets from red links, causing the link to disappear entirely. A future editor may create the article in question, and the links would have to be readded. #Don't create blank pages with little or no content. A page should, at the very least, have a full sentence of introduction and the appropriate infobox, ''with the appropriate information filled in. A page consisting of only an intro paragraph is called a stub, and should be marked with the template, but these should still have at least the items mentioned above. Do not create pages that are completely blank, contain only a single template (e.g. a blank infobox, , or , the last of which should never be added to new articles), or a copy+pasted generic introduction used across multiple articles. Episode articles *Episode articles should be named by the date on which they were first broadcast, using mm-dd-yy order, with the full month, and a comma after the date. *The lede should begin with the episode number and date. This should be followed by the host and musical guests. Examples: **The 747th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on October 5, 2013. It was hosted by Miley Cyrus, who was also the musical guest and performed "Wrecking Ball" and an acoustic version of "We Can't Stop." **The 748th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on October 12, 2013. It was hosted by Bruce Willis and the musical guest was Katy Perry, who performed "Roar" and "Walking on Air." *Episode articles should be in the following format: **Lede with infobox template **Cast- Separate sections for the Repertory ("The Not-Ready-For-Primetime Players" in seasons 1-3), middle category (seasons 16-18), and Featured, with cameos/special guests noted on a single italicized line beneath these. **Sketches- This section should list all sketches on the program. It should use the color-coding scheme created by User:Izzyfan and originally implemented on the February 1, 2014 article: *** to display the key ***A wikitable using for each row. The columns should be "Title", "Image", and "Summary", with a header row noting this. **Trivia (if applicable) **References (if applicable) ** Sketch Articles *Sketch Articles should be named after the sketch name (for the official name see either the NBC SNL Sketch Page or snltranscripts.jt.org. *For one time sketches, use the template. for sketches that appeared two or more times, use the template. *The lede should look like this: **'Haunted Elevator' is a live sketch that appeared on Saturday Night Live on October 22, 2016, an episode hosted by Tom Hanks with his guest Lady Gaga. *Create a section called "Plot" where you put a paragraph describing the sketch. **At the 100 Floors Of Fright attraction, people enter an elevator and get jump scared at every floor. A couple enters the elevator and gets frightened at a zombie bride and a waiter serving "your head", but becomes confused when they see "David S. Pumpkins", a guy wearing a pumpkin who dances with two beatboy skeletons. David Pumpkins ends up being 72 out of 100 floors, with the couple being very unimpressed. On the 100th floor, only the beatboy skeletons appear, with David Pumpkins appearing behind the couple yelling "ANY QUESTIONS?!" which scared the couple. *It should be followed by a section called "Cast" **''In Order Of Appearance'' Kenan Thompson as Elevator Operator Beck Bennett as Hotel Guest Kate McKinnon as Hotel Guest Vanessa Bayer as Winifred Rodgers Kyle Mooney as Waiter Tom Hanks as David S. Pumpkins Mikey Day as Skeleton Dancer Bobby Moynihan as Skeleton Dancer Melissa Villasenor as Possessed Girl Leslie Jones as Chainsaw Woman *If the sketch is a recurring sketch, make a separate section called "Appearances" where you list the dates the sketch appeared.